Lycan Salvation
by liznightangel
Summary: Tess is an Alpha, a rare breed of werewolf that finds there mates through dreams. But here mate wasn't born a werewolf, and she sets plans to make a certain hunter hers.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I sat on my daddy's lap while he told the story of how he met my mommy, as he'd run his large hand through my matching black and silver hair as I looked on with wonder in my matching brown eyes.

"Tess, I'd dreamt about your mom Sarah, for years before I met her, way back when I was still a pup. The day I met her it was like bam for me and all I wanted was to be by her forever, I became a vampire hunter since she herself was one and I wanted to be by her side.", he says as his eyes twinkle as my mom calls us from the other room for supper.

"Mommy, Daddy was telling me what it was like when you met, what was it like for you?", I ask smiling at my mom as she cut up my stake.

"Well when I met your dad Kane, I felt drawn to him. It was like when he was away from me a piece was missing, I felt safe with him and protected.", she says as my dad lifts me into my booster seat, while giving her a peck on her cheek."

A year later

I was waiting on the porch for my mom's brother my uncle Kai to visit, he said he had a surprise for me when he came. I watched as the black rental car pulled into the driveway, and out climbed the tall man with long blond hair and green eyes just like my moms, and I took off running yelling "Uncle Kai!", my nickname for him.

"Tess my little Mei, how have you been.", he says as he scoops me up into a big crushing hug while another man gets out. "Whose the vampire Uncle Kai?", I say when the smell hits my nose

Looking up at a tall long haired brunette with a very serious face. "Why this is my friend Kineme Kuran.", he says as I hold my hand out to shake which he takes a moment.

"You're a very smart little girl how did you know I was a vampire?", he says as my parents come over and my mom embraces my uncle. "Cause I can smell it.", I say looking up at him curious.

" I'm Kane Silvermoon, Sarah's spouse Tess takes after her dad and is a Lycan from birth.", my dad says as my uncle holds me smiling. I pick up another scent from the car and look over at a shy little girl with brown hair and eyes that looks and smells a lot like Kaname.

" , I think you need to get your sister out of the car.", I say as my uncle sets me down blushing.

"Silly me I almost forgot.", he says opening the door and picking up the little girl. "Actually Tess this is your cousin Yuki I just adopted her as my daughter.", he says setting her down. "Yuki this is your cousin Tess.", he says as I offer my hand and she takes it and I shake. "Hey let's go play over at the playground.", I say and she smiles as we run across the street."

She climbs on the swing but is a little short to get started so go behind her. "I'll push you.", I say as I push the swing for her getting a giggle out of her. "You have a pretty laugh.", I say giggling as I watch her blush.

We play for a little while, before I smell something foul, in the air. Somewhere nearby I can smell a level-e vampire. I see a tall man come into view and I can smell the death on him. I stop pushing Yuki and place her behind me.

"What pretty girls, why don't you come a little closer?", he says as I glare at him icily. "My daddy says not to talk to freaks.", I say.

"Why you little brat, I'm gonna enjoy you tasty cousin and make you watch.", before I devour you. He shouts his fingers turning into claws as he scratches at us but I grab my cousin and cover her, and try not to cry out as the get my back side.

"Yuki, you have to trust me, run into my house, I'll keep him busy with me. I shout as I get up and grab a branch running at him using my wolf speed to jab him only to be rewarded with more scratches, as he picks me up and throws me into the playhouse. I get up slower as he comes at me again.

"I'll teach you to interfere with my dinner you little brat.", he says as he lifts me by my shirt and bites into me and this time I cry out from the pain.

"Tess, you bastard I'm gonna rip you apart.", shouts my father as the vampire turns to dust to reveal my dad holding his shot gun behind him, as I fall on the ground.

"Daddy.", I say whimpering as he rushes next to me and looks at the blood. "Baby girl what did he do to you.", he says hugging me before he carefully picks me up.

"Is Yuki ok?", I ask as we enter the house and he sets me on the counter where my mom hugs me, before running to grab a first aid kit.

"Yes Tess, Yuki's Ok, and she told me what you did for her, she's now with her dad being held. Thank you she is the most precious person in the world to me.", says the brunette pureblood.

I smile at him. "Well your sister is my cousin now, so of course I'd protect her.", I say as my dad starts to clean up the bite.

"But.", he says.

"I know she's human now and I smell it but she smells to much like you to not be your kin.", I say, and Uncle Kai and you got to stop lying to me."

My dad gives a quick chuckle. "Kaname you may not know this but Tess has a very good nose and werewolves can sense when were being told a story too.", he says kissing my head.

4 years later…

I was laying in my bed after a long night of dreaming preparing to enjoy dreaming about the pretty boy I every night. 'I closed my eyes and all I saw was a pool of blood, and a silver haired vampire and in it was a silver-haired boy with purple eyes who I'd frequently visit in my dreams. As she gloated at him how forever her was her servant, I looked at hers fiercely.

I walked past her and crouched by the boy to take his temperature. I could smell blood and I sat looking at his wound where I saw the bite. I wanted to scream and cry. I run after her angrily and try to punch her but pass through her. "If we ever meet you witch I'll make you pay!", I shout.

When I awake my parents are on each side of me. "Daddy the boy in my dream, he was bit by a pureblood.", I say as I start crying. "Tess it'll be alright because you and me we're a special kind of wolf. And your strong Tess. You'll find him and save him.", he says holding me close. "That's why we've been training you in your Alpha abilities, as well as being a wolf and a vampire hunter."


	2. meeting

Ch1 6 years later

I'm sitting on the back of one of my dad's trucks, watching the road, I'm so glad we moved to the boonies, more room to run, more room to be me. I'm wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and a magenta flannel over a tank top and my hiker boots.

The car finally pulls out as my Uncle climbs out and I run up to him for our hug as he spins me around.

"Tess my little Mei, its been so long I should of made time to visit sooner, you've grown so pretty. You have your mother's face but your much taller.", he says as he finally sets me down as the other car door opens up and I look up to meet a very familiar but cold pair of purple eyes and the silver hair that fills most of my sleeping hours.

I've spent endless hours drawing that face and those eyes and for the first time it was here in the flesh and blood.

"Oh Tess this is my Son Zero.", says my uncle getting him a glare from the hot guy in a t-shirt and jeans.

"I told you I'm not your son!", he says angrily. I let my smile take over and walk over and offer my hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zero.", I say as he takes my hand looking me in the eyes as if he's just noticed me for the first time as my parents come out and exchange pleasantries with my uncle.

It's like electric when he touches my hand.

Later we're inside and he and the adults are having tea while I'm in my room hiding my sketchbooks out of view, if he sees my drawings now he's gonna think I'm a stalker.

When my phone vibrates I look at it and sigh, of all times to have to go hunting for vamps. I grab my shotgun case and throw it on my back and hook on my ammo belt, while I grab my sighs and a few knifes to be ready.

I double check the location and see I'd get there at a good pace driving. I enter the kitchen where everyone is as he looks and meets my eyes again.

"Dad, I'm splitting just got notice of a hunt so I'm gonna take the truck.", I say as I get ready to go.

"Maybe you should take Kiriyu-Kun with you.", he says as I meet the silver-haired hunter's eyes.

"Uncle Kai, you guys are on vacation, and I doubt Zero wants to be volunteered to go hunting with someone he just met.", I say smiling as I walk to the door and take a deep breath opening it up to head out to the truck, as I get ready to open the door a pale hand covers mine and I look over to meet those eyes.

"I'll come, but don't get in my way.", he says coldly.

"It's my hunt Zero, if I was gonna be in the way I wouldn't have got it.", I say rolling my eyes as I go to open the door but he holds it shut. He's lucky he's cute and I'm holding back.

"Your Uncle seems to think you need my help."

I place my hand on his grinning in a naughty way, I use my strength an peel it off the truck before surprising him and twisting his arm behind him and pinning the shocked boy to the truck.

"Look here, don't ever accuse me of not being able to handle my hunts", I say as he tries to struggle but I exercise some of my strength to keep him there. "Now if you wanna help, get in the truck and be my guest", I say letting him go as I move him out of my way and I open the door and shove my gun under the seat while he hops in.

Zero's P.o.v.

I rub my wrist as I hop in the truck next to the irritated huntress while she starts up the motor and the truck roars to life. She feels so familiar, somehow I feel drawn to her but I can't explain why. When I heard she was going on a vampire hunt I nearly offered to go until the Headmaster suggested it.

But she had declined anyways.

I felt myself running out the door after her to stop her, but then I had to go and insult her, and I could see a little hurt in her eyes, but I ran my mouth again, to which her pinning me to the truck was not expected of her, she's a lot stronger than she looks but she's not a vampire.

I watch her as she keeps a serious face for a few while she drives for a few, and I realize I'm already missing the smile she'd had a little bit a go. "Sorry.", she says finally breaking the silence staring straight ahead. "Last time a hunter I was partnered with said I was in the way he attacked me from behind with enough force to knock me out and nailed me to the tree. When I woke up I'd began to cuss him out as he laughed until the pureblood who made the vamps we were hunting snuck up on him and ripped him apart.

The cackling bastard used me as a juice box for a month or two afterwards until I was able to escape with my life before he fled the country. I shouldn't take my anger with him out on you it's not fair to you."

"You don't have to, I shouldn't have been rude.", I say squinting do to the light. She reaches over and opens the glove box a moment pulling out a pair of those safety glasses that protect the eyes from uv rays throwing them to me. "Here your eyes are starting to register the light sensitivity more due to the changes in your body.", she says grabbing a pair of shades off the visor and throwing them on.

I open them and throw them on thankful . "How'd you know.", I ask as she takes a swift turn up the road. "you mean about the elephant in the room.", she says before looking at me to smile " don't worry no one told me, I can detect it. And please don't deny it, I can detect when your lying. " she says looking ahead again.

"So what's the job?", I ask making her reach into pocket to pull out her cell phone before tossing it to me.

"Last incoming text.", she says as I open the phone to the last text and read the missive that she received from the association. "That's a big job for one hunter.", I say looking over what looks like a possible suicide mission.

"Ya you get used to that, after that witch bit me there waiting for me to turn into a vamp, so they send me on these hoping I'll not come back.", she says sighing, " so they send me on these hoping I'll die or get captured and then no one will come for me."

The vehicle is quiet for a while as she drives when she stops in front of the diner. She hops out of the truck and slings her shotgun as I hop out and keep my hand by bloody rose. We enter the diner where a quartet of vampires is feeding on what's left of the dead patrons as Tess pulls out a Mossberg shotgun.

"Hey didn't you see the sign the diner's closed!", shouts the huntress aiming her shot gun as I pull my gun and aim. He charges us as she fires blasting his head clean off causing him to turn to dust as I fire the bloody rose causing mine to scream, while she charges the next one smacking him with the but of the gun in the face smashing at it while I keep moving and dodging while this one shoots at me.

I finish my first as Tess's second is dust before turning to the last vampire with a inhuman speed as he charges her as she has her sighs drawn he claws at her as she drops down and jams the first manji sigh up under the ribs as he tries to biter her she jams the second up his adams apple into his skull making him explode as well.

"Next stop, there nest.", she says as she walks toward the door. "How did you do that?", I say grabbing her arm eying her praying she isn't the one vampire I can't detect. Her eyes flash a yellow color a second making me wonder if I'd really seen it.

"Look there is a nest of these puppies I have to flush out, so I've got to hurry.", she says "Before they decide this is a multi missive day.", she says under her breath with a sigh before walking out. Outside I spot her crouched down a moment before looking at me as if contemplating.

"I've got the trail to the nest.", she says and begins walking. "How do you know?", I ask as she looks at me. "I know we've just met Zero but you have to trust me when it comes to tracking, I've been tracking my prey for a lot of years and I can track almost anything.", she says and begins walking again and for some reason something in my heart says to trust her.

Tess's P.O.V

Zero I want to tell you everything about me and who I am, but I'm afraid when you learn I'm not human how you'll react to me.

I follow the scent of the level-e's thankful they smelled of so much sulfur which means I've got two scents to go by. We come to the opening of an old mine that's very unstable, and it stinks of vampires.

"We should of brought a flashlight.", he says looking into the unlit mine. "We'll be fine, we both have a form of night vision so we'll be able to see fine.", I say adjusting my night vision as we enter and begin to walk down together. I watch as I start to hear the movement and stay silent as the vampires start to whine due to our scents. I wonder how well Zero's night vision is, these vamps wouldn't see it coming if I shifted and ripped them apart. The vampires began running at us screeching and clawing as me and Zero started to make a work of them, luckily there's only four more and he fires on them as I fight with my sighs knowing my shotgun could bring the mine down on my head.

At one point a vampire was behind me and as I turned around it turned to dust only to have Zero on the other side before nodding at me. I smell the next behind me and I spin into a kick knocking him away before he lets out a louder high pitched screech making me drop an grab my ears from the pain to the high sound.

I don't even notice the stalagmite falling at me or Zero shouting my name before he knocks me out of the way landing on top of me. I see grab his gun a next to me a moment covering his neck as I shoot the chuckle head blowing his face of dusting him as the screeched makes more heavier rocks fall and I flip Zero so I'm on top of him to protect his body from the large amount of falling rocks as they hit my back, and I wince as he gasps surprised a moment before grabbing his gun back and firing at the screeched dusting him, putting us down to the last one. I roll off him as he jumps up and grabs my hand as I'm getting up and yanks me up.

"You ok?", he asks a little concerned. "Yeah yeah, worry about butthead.", I say ignoring my splitting headache. He runs at us as Zero fires again blowing him away.

"I love a man who knows how to control his firearms.", I say staring on as he looks back at me with a smirk. We slowly exit the mine to discover we're walking back to the truck by moonlight.

The walks in silence as I can sense a slight confusion of emotions from him. As we reach the truck he stops me before turning to face me and grabbing my arm.

We study each other a few moments as our faces are dirty and scratched and we're both bleeding a little.

"When's the last time you had blood.", I ask looking him in the eye as I sense the struggle in his body begin. I throw my shotgun in the truck and pull him to the back of the truck so I can put the tailgate down then I make him sit on it as I pull my hair away from my neck.

"I won't do it I won't hurt you.", he says looking as pained as I can sense him. "Zero I can sense every emotion that goes through your body, you need blood." I say knowing very well his thirst hasn't been quenched since Yuki from my dreamland rendezvous with him.

"You came all the way out here to help me so let me help you", I say coming in close knowing from his reaction its getting to him. After a short battle within I feel Zero's will break down as he pulls me in closer and I can feel his tongue along my neck before he grazes it with his fangs and sinks into me.

I listen as he drinks and slurps wondering what's going through his mind, as I relax into his embrace as a secure feeling washes over me despite that I have a vampire at my neck.

Zero's p.o.v.

Tess stood quietly with her arms around me as I drank from her, she moved her hand slightly like she was trying to comfort me and could feel my distress at having to do this. Her blood was so sweet, her essence was in there what she was, and in there I began to see one of her memories.

Two young girls one looked like a young Tess and the other a Young Yuki as they went on a playground Little Tess gets off her swing to push because Yuki can't start her swing. "I'll push you.", she says happily and Yuki laugh. "You have a pretty laugh.", says the young girl. I watch as the young girls face turns serious and she stops pushing Yuki and steps in front of her as a much taller level-e vampire.

"What pretty girls, why don't you come a little closer?", he says as she glares at him icily. "My daddy says not to talk to freaks.", she says.

"Why you little brat, I'm gonna enjoy you tasty cousin and make you watch. before I devour you. He shouts his fingers turning into claws as he scratches at them but she grabs Yuki and covers her, as he gets her back side but the little girl doesn't cry out in pain but instead calls out to Yuki.

"Yuki, you have to trust me, run into my house, I'll keep him busy with me." she shouts and gets up and grabs a branch running at him quite fast and jab him only to be rewarded with more scratches, as he picks me her up and throws her into the playhouse. She gets up slower as he comes at her again.

"I'll teach you to interfere with my dinner you little brat.", he says as he lifts her by the shirt and bites into her and this time she cries out from the pain.

"Tess, you bastard I'm gonna rip you apart.", shouts a much younger Kane as the vampire turns to dust to reveal him holding his shot gun behind her, as she falls on the ground. As her father rushes over to scoop the young Tess up carefully she asks "Is Yuki ok."

After a few I feel my self coming too as I realize I'm still drinking from the huntress and stop sucking and clean up the wound licking the holes in her neck healing them up, but I keep my arms around her as she leans her head on me for support, I took a lot more than I ever did from Yuki, but she's still standing and awake. "You feel better right?", she says quietly. And like in her memories she's more concerned about someone else.

"We better get in the truck cab, there's more than one kind of predator In these parts.", she says as she steps back and I hop off the tailgate as I walk with her to the truck door.

"Are you sure your ok to drive.", I say and she nods " Yea I think so.", she says as I help her in.

"Scoot over.", I say and surprisingly she complies with me moving over a little ways so I can slide in.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a key chain on a lanyard handing it over too me.

"You should of left me there, I could of killed you.", I say as we buckle in. "I would of stopped you before you could.", she says as I start the engine.

"Besides if the situation were reversed you'd help me.", she says as she pulls out a cell phone and makes a call.

"Yea boss this is Tess, vamps are neutralized.", she says before listening for a few minutes. "No I've got guests at home, and now I'm tired and hungry and that makes me crabby, can't you find another shlub.", she says irritated. Fine!", she says hanging up as she hooks up a Bluetooth headset to her phone.

"Well looks like after we get to the house I'll be leaving you to get some rest.", she says as we drive while her phone buzzes as she looks over the information.

She's apparently tired, and still recovering from my bite. "Are you sure your up to another hunt, I took a lot of blood from you.", I ask as she looks out the window.

"Like I said this is a slow night for me.", she says with a sigh looking up at the stars.," and besides it's orders."

I can't let her go like this alone, and I'm not gonna. "Where is it, tell me where to go." I ask as she looks over at me wide eyed.

"No Zero, your supposed to be on vacation, not being dragged around from hunt to hunt.", she says watching me. "Well if your gonna do something crazy and go on this hunt I'm goin with you, I'm not letting you go alone.",, I say firmly "Now tell me how to get there" I say as she sigh's again nodding her head.


	3. Tess's case loads

ch2

Tess's P.O.V.

Must be a guy thing, I thought. Although I do recover fast he doesn't know that, nor does he know I'm a lycan. I can sense he's not gonna be swayed on this so I just start giving him directions.

We arrive at a packed bar and I hand Zero the phone so he can read the missive as I hop out and pull out my bag from the back as I go through it while he reads. I pull off my blood caked plaid shirt glad that my bleeding is stopped and look over the rips.

I remembered the missive saying this guys a perv who likes young girls that don't cover enough. I reach into my glove box and ignore Zero's gasp as I turn my tank top into a half shirt revealing my stomach.

"What are you doing to your shirt.", he asks as I smile and wink holding a finger to my lips. "To catch a perv you gotto bait a perv.", I say as I fix my hair in the mirror quick.

Sadly I only have one fake id and this place is a 21 and over establishment. " I'm gonna go in and bring him into the alley. ", I say putting my sigh's under the seat before handing him the shotgun "Try not to miss she should have 5 in the chamber.

"You can't go in alone.", he says. "I only have one fake id to get me in, and if he thinks your with me he won't come out. ", I say

"Are you sure he'll come out with you.", he asks. "Yup!", so wait in the alley I'll get him to come out as soon as I can, Trust me.", I say smiling as he nods his head and smirks. "Your crazy you know that." he says.

"Yea but those that get to know me learn to love me for it.", I wink as I jog up to the bar leaving the cute boy behind. I walk in the bar and I look around for my target using my sense of smell to find him. I spot the moron and give a flirty smile before going to the bar flashing my id and ordering a Red's apple ale.

I down it as he heads my way. Before I know it my prey is acting flirty and giving me shots which he doesn't see me spit most of in the bottle which I kept, not that he could tell. I just started to act drunk and flirty. "Hey can you walk me outside I need some fresh air.", I say giggly dang I make my self sick sometime. He nods with a grin.

I put my arm around his shoulder and pretend to be smashed as he helps me out of the bar and into the alley. "Oh thanks, it's so hot in there.", I say ditzy like as I play with the hair by my neck. The creep shoves me against the wall and tries to lick down my throat but I slap him after pushing him off.

"Oh you taste so sweet, just one bite.", he says as his eyes turn red as he holds me to the wall.

"Once a pervert is turned he's a vampire pervert.", I say as I kick him in the family jewels as hard as I can and since I'm a werewolf I most likely broke his pelvis.

He screeched in pain as I round house kicked his head knocking him on the ground. I wonder where Zero is. I keep busy fighting the vampire hand to hand, thank heavens I have my own speed and strength.

He claws as me as I jump back catching the tail end of his claws before I send in a punch hard enough to bust his jaw. I hope Zero's here soon, hand to hand with a vampire takes longer than blowing his head off.

The perv picks me up and throws me across the alley and into some bricks. I roll off the bricks as he tries to jump on me and I give a quick wink as he glares at me. I can rip his face off if I shift but Zero hasn't seen me shift yet, I'm not sure if he's ready for that much information.

Zero's P.O.V.

After an hour I start to sense the vampire in the alley and I enter as the punk throws Tess into the bricks, and she gets up looking annoyed.

"Do that again and I'm gonna rip your face off!", she says angrily at the vampire. Her lip is bleeding and she looks like she acquired a few new scrapes and bruises. The level-e grins at her hungrily.

"Awe just a taste.", he says "I'll take it from that pretty little mouth of yours.", he says mad with bloodlust as he rushes her again as she drops using his strength against him throwing him on the ground holding onto his arm as she twists it till it breaks like a little stick.

He gets up and grabs her again cackling while I ready the shotgun as he shoves her against the wall, I aim it and it fires a slug into the vampire's head causing him to turn to dust dropping the huntress.

"Good timing.", she says with a smile sitting on the ground as I helped her up. How did she recover from earlier today so fast and how did she not get banged up worse, is she a vampire that's learned to use hunter's seals. We walk back to the truck and I open the door and have her scoot over again.

"Usually the association doesn't give the hunts so close together.", I say as I slide the gun under the seat.

"Really.", she says yawning," this is kinda normal for me." she faces me as her brown eyes sparkle a little as she looks at me like she sees me.

The ride back was quiet due to us both being tired and a little hungry, but it was a comfortable silence.

I'd look over at her sometimes to catch her peeking at me at times.

"Zero, can I ask you something.", she asks. "Hn", I say as she watches me.

"Where's Yuki, I'd ask Uncle Kai but when I call and ask for her he gives me this bullspit story about her being on vacation or what not.", she says bluntly "Did she become a vampire again?",

I stop the truck and look at her. "How did you know she was a vampire when Yuki didn't", I ask staring at her.

"First time she came to visit with Uncle they brought Kuran with them, even human Yuki smelled to much like him not to be related.", she says" It's why vampires were drawn to her blood."

"So I was right, she became a vampire and wrote me off.", she says looking sad as I tried to shake Yuki from my mind.

"Sorry I can see it's hard on you to talk about it.", she says pulling her knees to her chin looking ahead.

I felt bad for Tess though being kept in the dark all this time, as I remembered the memory of hers I got while I drank her blood when she saved Yuki. I may have pointed a gun at Yuki, but Tess did nothing to warrant Yuki cutting her out like this.

I reached a free hand over and placed it over hers surprised at how touching her made the desire to be with her stronger, but I couldn't figure out why that was, I'm in love with Yuki.

I thought about today's hunt and realized she was watching my back, and had trusted that I had hers today, when I fell on her she'd flipped me and took the falling rocks, she even gave me her blood so that I would be ok.

And her blood it didn't taste human, but it was sweet and unlike Yuki someone else wasn't on her mind when I drank from her, she wasn't wishing I was someone else.

"Don't worry about it Tess, you've been worried about her, it's normal that you'd want to know about what was happening with her.", I say as she looks up over at me her eyes swirling with emotions. Eventually we reach her house and we hop out heading into the house which is still lit up.

"Tess your shirts a mess.", says her mom as I look over and notice a lot of the marks have cleared up a little.

"Yea mom that's what happens after they decide to give you another hunt to follow up the first.", she says moving the hair out of her face, "But thankfully I had Zero here to back me up, after the first one I offered to take him back while I took care of the second hunt he was still up to keep going even with jet lag. " she says as her mom smiles at me.

"Well lets get you guys in the kitchen I don't know about you Zero, but I know Tess's gonna want to eat. ", she says ushering us into the kitchen where Kane her dad is grilling up some large steaks, while her mother pours us each a glass of water.

Kaien is sitting at the table reading his tablet, intently. "Whatcha reading Uncle.", she says as she places her hands under her chin.

"You case history, I wanted to see what kind of case load the local hunter association has been giving you compared to the hunters in our area.", he says as Sarah looks over his shoulder.

"That's not even the half of it Kaien, she just finished school but do to hunting had to do virtual school, she's out so often, this has luckily been a slow week so far.", she says as Kane lays the steak in front of Tess who's staring off out the window but still gives her dad a smile.

"Hey mom, I'm pretty tired can we discuss this later.", she says as she starts to eat while staring at her mom. "Honey, Your Uncle and his friend are going to be heading things up at the main branch, I'm just concerned about you getting burned out with this case load as well as other things, so I wanted to see if he could help.", she says as Tess's phone rings again as she looks again before sighing.

"Speaking of the devil excuse me a minute.", she says leaving the room I listen to the other room to hear her.

"Ok what's the sitch now I'm trying to eat!", she says sounding tired. "He what! And you let him!", I'll be changed and be right there!", she says. "Dad I gotto go I have to go put Eric down!", she shouts running out the door before I can get up as I roll my eyes.

"Whose Eric?", says the Headmaster. "He's a rogue wolf!", says Kane as he picks up Tess's plate and wraps it throwing it in the fridge. "Wolf?", I ask. "Oh Kaien you didn't tell him did you. This is werewolf country, and in addition to hunting Vampires Kane and Tess have to keep the werewolves in line.", she says as Kane sits.

Werewolves, Tess was going to be taking on a werewolf alone. "I don't remember the Hunter's association dealing in Wolves.", I say looking at them.

"They don't, Tess and her dad here are among those who handle them, but that's separate from the hunter's association.", says the headmaster.


	4. werewolves and fun

Tess's P.O.V.

As soon as I got outside I shifted into my wolf form and began running, than heavens its not a full moon. With Eric last thing I need is him able to make more wolves. That would be and even bigger mess for me to clean up.

I get closer to my destination and I can smell Eric and lots of blood, I come across his girlfriend Gina screaming at him to stop as his wolf form holds another poor girl down. I howl catching his attention as my eyes gleam yellow before I change into my human form.

"You've really ticked me off Eric, I have guests and I've spent most of the day cleaning up pureblood's messes and now I have to spend the time I should be sleeping cleaning up your mess.", I say icily as I stare into the other wolf's eyes and my yellow glow stays there as I walk up to him and kick him off the girl.

"Gina this is why I said he'd make a bad wolf, he has no moral compass.", I say glaring at her as she glares back.

I crouch down into ready position as I shift back and this dog fight gets underway.

Zero's p.o.v.

"Maybe I should go after her.", I say looking out the door as Kaien sits on the couch. Her sent trail appears to have vanished fast as I can't smell her nearby anymore.

"Don't worry Zero, Tess is a strong girl and quick on her feet she'll be back soon.", says Kane with a smirk.

After a few I pick up her scent again as she enters the house, "Hey what's up.", she says as the she looks dead on her feet. "You should of told me, it's dangerous for you to handle that alone as tired as you are.", I say as she plops on the couch as Kane winks at her before shooing her mom and the headmaster out of the living room.

"Thank you.", she says looking at me before she curls up and closes her eyes , "and I'm sorry I worried you.", she says and then she's asleep. I reach up on the couch and find a blanket and cover her up before smirking at her. She looks so innocent right now I wonder what the rest of the weeks gonna be like.

And for the first time in a while I don't have a nightmare.

I wake up in the morning, so the sound of the shower in the restroom. I stand in the hallway as I listen and I hear Tess's voice singing cheerily in the shower.

She has a sweet voice must not get her singing ability from the Headmaster. I hear it stop and watch as she comes out before her cheery brown eyes meet mine.

"Why good afternoon Zero did you sleep well.", she asks happily .

"Yes actually I did, what about you how long have you been up.", I ask. "A few hours, I got back from a run a little while ago. " , she says still smiling at me.

"Oh silly me you must be hungry, I'll go fix you some breakfast.", she says putting her things in the hamper. "Is there anything you don't eat?", she asks. "No not really but you don't have to I did get up later.", I say feeling her mood rub off on me a little.

"Oh it's no problem at all, it's the least I can do.", she says walking into the empty kitchen.

Tess's p.o.v.

I open the fridge as I pull out some bacon and some omelet making stuff and start to mix up the omelets and fry up the bacon while Zero plops down on the kitchen island.

I catch him studying me as I work. "So where is everyone else?", he asks.

"Well mom and Uncle Kai went to town to run errands, and Dad had to take care of some business so for now we have the house to our selves.", I say as I put the bacon on a plate with a napkin to drain off some of the grease. Before I know it I have a pair of fluffy omelets and I have them on plates and place them and the plate with the bacon on the island as I slide in on the chair next to him.

I sink into my omelet of cheesy goodness as he takes a bite. "This is pretty good, I was worried for a minute you may have got your cooking skills from Kaien.", he says as he eats.

"You doubted me.", I say with a fake shock look and pout which gets me another smirk, he's so cute when he does that. "So your on my turf Zero, so was there something you were interested in doing other than killing vampires while visiting." I ask.

"Your in the boonies so what's there to do.", he says as I eat some bacon. "Then I guess your coming swimming with me.", I say eyeing him waiting for him to argue but am met by a contemplative look.

"No.", he says. "I didn't say I gave you a choice.", I say grinning as he looks at me smirking while I clear my empty dishes and start washing them as he comes over and starts drying while putting then away.

"How are you gonna make me.", he asks as I smirk at him with a mischievous look. I'm gonna go get changed into my swimming stuff, if you don't get ready to go with me then I'll take your gun and hide it where you'll never look." I say going into my room and shutting the door.

I dig out my tankini and a pair of shorts for over it and throw then on then I grab my bag with some extra towels and run outside throwing them in my truck before I hop on the hood and wait for the Silver haired hunter.

Zero's p.o.v.

Part of me thought I should stay away from her so I didn't go after her blood, but at the same time I wondered how she'd get and hide my gun. I looked out the bedroom window as I got some swim clothes out as I peeked out the window at the huntress waiting on the hood of the truck.

She did look hot, I wonder if anyone else will be there, do I want them starting at Tess like that. Wait why did I care I've known her a day and it's not like she's my girlfriend. But I can't help wanting to stay around her so I gather my stuff and head out to he as she smiles and winks at me again.

"I knew you'd come you just needed the right kind of push.", she says hoping off the hood and opening the door to the truck as she hops in. I hop in the other side.

"You threatened to hide my gun, I couldn't take chances.", I reply as she starts the truck and before I know it I'm following her down a wooded path.

We come up to a short waterfall with a river as Tess sets her stuff down, it's beautiful out here. I look over and blush as Tess removes her shorts to reveal the bottom of her tankini, and have to admit Tess in a bathing suit looks great too.

Before I know it she's at the top of the fall running and I gasp as she jumps off into the water making a splash, and she comes up wiping water from her eyes. "Come on in the water's great.", she says splashing at me.

And before I can help my self I've jumped in and I'm splashing her back , we splashed and took turns dunking each other it was like that for a long time, and I didn't notice time pass by, I was having fun for the first time since Yuki left.


	5. the lycan's secret

Tess's p.o.v.

I love seeing Zero smile, it melts my heart. I'm driving back to my place as we're teasing and joking in the truck when my phone buzzes and I look down at it. I reach over into the glove box and pull out my headset ready to put it on as Zero takes my hand.

"Here let me help.", he says reaching both arms around me to get the headset on me, and I can feel myself blushing at the contact as he pulls the cord behind me and runs it too my phone.

"What's the sitch.", I say into my headset. "It's Rodrigo, I'm having a dog problem, he's trying to force a bond.", he says. "Come on Rodrigo I'm off duty for that today, why didn't you call Kane?", I ask.

"No answer he must be shifted.", says the person on the phone. "Fine I'm coming.", I say hanging up. "Did you want me to drop you off at the house I've got to go put someone in line.", I say meeting his serious gaze. "No, I'll stay with you, some ones got to keep you out of trouble.", he says.

I giggle a moment. "Careful Zero that's a full time job, you sure your up for that kind of challenge.", as I turn towards were Rodrigo is.

After a short jaunt I arrive, my suit's still wet but I pull my shorts back on before I get out as I spot Rodrigo waving at us as Zero comes to stand my me. I empty the Mossberg and change out to werewolf rounds. "It's Blake he just went spastic.", he says as I nod entering the barn what looks like a rodeo arena with a wolf holding a girl down ready to bite the back of her neck. I take my shotgun and aim firing the round into his side as the impact knocks him off the girl as I walk right at him. I stop and help the girl up and shoo her over to Rodrigo as Zero watches me and the wolf in a stare down.

"Blake what's the big idea!", I shout as he snarls at me, I can here Zero inch a little closer to me probably a little confused since unlike me these wolfs can be smelt by a vampire.

"Your one to talk!", he say as he changes into the form of a blond haired male..

"Your type likes to go whoring yourself out to humans.", he says as I eye him angrily.

"This is what happens when you don't accept my challenge" he says charging me as I drop using him momentum to knock him on the ground.

"Wait a minute your attacking innocent girls to bait Tess here.", shouts Rodrigo as his deep brown eyes stare at Blake aggravated..

"Blake I could never accept you as my mate, which is why I turned down your challenge.", I state as I hear Zero gasp. "And if your gonna keep attacking people you will be put down. " I say as my eyes glow yellow as he begins to shift at the same time I do and I hear another gasp from Zero.

Zero's p.o.v.

I watch Tess as her body begins to glow yellow and shimmer and before I know it there's a large black and silver wolf snarling and growling at the first, although Tess is slightly bigger than him, and as the two wolves begin to fight I can see that She's also faster.

Although the blond one is a little obsessed with trying to get the back of her neck. He looks at me and charges towards me forgetting her only to end up with her between us again. The two wolves continue to fight until the blond is laying down dead and the black and silver is covered by blood.

She shifts back to her human form and I can see her body Is covered in bites and scratches.

We walk quietly back to the truck. I open the door and hop in next to her as she starts it up. "Time to hit the drive thru.", she says as the truck moves.

"Does the association know you're a werewolf.", I ask as she drives. "No, some wolves don't even know I'm a wolf. Unless I release my seal I can't be detected.", she says and then if I do it leads to that.", she says pointing to the place of the dead wolf.

"I'm not some prize to be won, wolves like him only see the possibility of stronger pups but I'm more than just someone to pop out cubs, or gain position. Outside wolves don't understand our kind, but were assumed to be extinct because we can hide our scent. And the association won't be told because the known wolves were executed by the former head using an army of vampires so no wolves will reveal themselves. "

"So all that was cause he wanted to mate you.", I say as she blushes. "Yes, other wolves will challenge my kind when we don't have mates to force us into unfit matches, although the vampires didn't help with that they're hoping to breed my kind out by watering it down with other wolves, because purebloods can't turn us and a blood bond can't be forced on us like other wolves."

"My mate will be determined by me, like my parents not some big entity that thinks it knows what its doing." she says and there again is that feistiness she had yesterday


	6. A slight change in the prefect

ch5

Tess's p.o.v.

It's been an interesting week, Zero and I have hung out most of the time. And if I had a hunt he insisted on going. I was going to miss having him here when he leaves today back to his school. I was seeing him and my Uncle off at the airport, my Uncle and mother sobbed about missing each other as my dad shook his and Zero's hand.

"Hey thanks.", Zero says looking into my eyes. "You don't have to thank me Zero, it was great getting to know you.", I say hugging him as he pulls me in hugging back.

"For being you, your crazy and I'm gonna miss you like I've actually had fun.", he says blushing kissing the top of my head. I pull a sharpie pen out of my back pocket and take his hand and write in his palm.

"This is my number and my email information, I'm gonna miss you too so keep in touch.", I say smiling as he blushes again and I hug him again and he hugs back, gosh he smells so good. I'm gonna miss his scent too. He holds on firm as the p.a. calls for boarding so I kiss the side of his face making him blush again.

"Have a safe flight Zero.", I say as he follows after my Uncle waving back at me with a sad smile.

Kaien's p.o.v.

When we were on vacation at my sister's place Zero was like a different person, after a few days with Tess he'd relaxed, even smiled. I'd looked out the window last night when she had her bonfire and her and Zero were trying to share a smore. They both got it all over themselves but Zero laughed , and I swear I saw him lose himself staring at Tess a few times. With her he was happy for a change, and it was almost like the pain of Yuki picking Kaname was almost forgotten.

But it was gonna feel fresh pretty soon. Kaname and Yuki were returning to the night class, and Zero would have the pain of a broken heart to face still and Yuki and Kaname now had a little daughter named Juri.

I was awaiting Zero and Toga to come to my office so I could break the news about the Kurans. I watched them enter Zero was definitely different since meeting Tess. Zero arrived first and sat down typing on his phone as Toga came in and looked at him weird. "Zero are you texting?", Yagari asks raising his eyebrow. "Yea, Tess had a hunt and I asked her to text me to let me know she got back safely.", he says matter of factly. Toga looks at me puzzled. "Tess is my Mei, when we were gone Zero met her and they seemed to hit it off as friends. ", I answer. Zero puts his phone in his hip clip and crosses arms looking at me.

"I had good news the Kuran's are returning to night class.", I say trying to sound cheerful as Zero glares at me. "You let them back." asks the silver-haired hunter, as Toga stares at us.

"How soon.", Toga asks. "Next week."

Zero's p.o.v.

I was sent to wait for the incoming Kuran's to bring them to the Headmaster's office. I felt my phone buzz and looked to see a call from Tess coming in.

"Hey Tess.", I say when I answer.

"Hey yourself handsome.", she says and I can feel myself blushing.

"So what's happening with you?", I ask .

"Resting I got my leg caught in a poacher trap so now I'm temporarily laid up.", she says like it's nothing. "So now I'm bored out of my mind." I chuckle a bored Tess does not happen often. I can hear her shifting in the background.

"How's your parents?", I ask.

"Hunting.", she says.

As a large black car pulls up and the driver goes to the door. "Hey Tess I'll call you back later I've got to take some bloodsuckers that just arrived to the headmaster's office.", I say.

"Ok then I'll catch you later try not to kill them.", she says laughing before she hangs up.

I look up from the phone to lock eyes with Yuki for the first time in a long time.

"Zero it's so good to see you.", she says hugging me, and I wonder why I don't feel anything like I did.

"Who was on the phone.", she says and I feel annoyed at her prying.

"It's really none of your business.", I say icily as Kaname comes to stand by her. I lead them into the office not really interested in small talk.

"Zero what's wrong aren't you happy to see me?", asks Yuki as we walk down the hallway. "Nothing.", I say as I wonder why I'm not feeling anything for Yuki.

I enter the office with the Kurans and step to the side as they enter while Kaien is on the phone.

"Poor Tess, yea she doesn't do well bored, but maybe a transfer when her ankle's healed will reduce her load of hunts to a more reasonable work load.", says Kaien.

"Zero what kind of workload does Tess have.", asks Yuki. "Ah Yuki, your cousin Tess is a hunter, unfortunately whoever's handing out the hunts Is handing her more than should be handed to any hunter

So there concerned she may burn out.", says Kaien "Unfortunately during a hunt she got her foot in a poacher trap so she's off duty for a little while and she's bored."

"That's not good, last time Tess was bored when I visited she decided to make a mud pit and took her bike through it repeatedly and she made me come too. When we were done we were caked in it.", she says and I'm glad they're looking the other way because after hanging with her I could see Tess doing that and it makes me wanna laugh picturing her covered in mud, but at the same time it makes me miss her more.

It was a crazy short visit but how can I miss her so bad after only knowing her such a short time.

"Oh Zero-Kun, by the way my cute little Mei sent you a package", he says tossing it to me as I reach to catch it only for Yuki to intercept.

"Zero since when does Tess send you packages?", she says holding it by her and Kaname as she opens it up as she gasps and drops it only for me to catch it. "Zero your not using my cousin to get me jealous are you.", she says. That's right Yuki assume the worst.

"We're just friends, and if you want to confirm it you should contact her yourself instead of ignoring her like you've been.", I say as I walk for the door and leave.

When I get out I open the package to find she sent me a copy of the Usie she took of us after swimming and I can't help smiling, and I should of thanked her for wearing that swimsuit.

Halfway down the hallway I'm stopped by Yagari. "Yo how you doing.", he asks. "I'm ok why.", I say.

"Girl you love shows up with her mate.", he says. "I'm fine", I say before he hands me a missive and I'm on my first hunt since I've been back . To tell you the truth I think I miss having Tess on the hunt with me, and after her hunts these were a lot easier.

Yagari's p.o.v.

That boys got it bad, but not for Yuki. That trip with the Headmaster did wonders for him. He's still serious and scares the fan girls straight but now I catch him smirking when he looks at his phone he smirks. Tess did wonders for him but he misses her, he cheers up after a phone call or they skype and then he's happy for a little while.

"Kaien, I have and idea you should have your Mei visit.", I say grinning. "I'd like that but her case load is enormous, the girls been out hunting everyday this week.", he says. "Well we do need another prefect.", I say smiling at Kaien as he got my drift. "Your right we can arrange a transfer here.", he says smiling. "Lets keep this a secret and surprise Zero.",

I leave the office patting myself on the back. When I hear Yuki scream from the moon dorm.


	7. Tess comes to Cross

Kaien's p.o.v.

We're sitting in a nursery in the moon dorm while Yuki sobs and Kaname tries to console her. Zero's off with Yagari searching the grounds. We look at Juri's empty crib, and I can't figure out who would take a pureblood's baby while there at class. I get a call a few minutes later from Tess's number.

"Tess this is a bad time.", I say. "Uncle Kai I just wanted you to know I got the transfer, and I'm headed your way, I'll be on the next plane.", she says. "Fine I'll have someone pick you up. " he says "I can't do it myself because a pureblood baby has been kidnapped, and we can't find a trace.", I say. "When I get there I wanna see the room.", she says.

Tess's P.o.v.

After a long flight I'm in the airport looking for a sign of my ride when I see a dark haired guy with one eye holding a sign saying Cross Academy. I walk over to him with my bags. "I'm Tess.", I say as he looks over me with his one crystal blue eye. "Well my student's taste has improved names Toga Yagari", he says as I start to walk with him outside when I pick up Zero's scent on him. I pull my hoodie over my head as we walk out.

"Hey Sensei, have you spotted the new student.", comes a familiar sexy voice. "Zero, I didn't expect you to be here.", I say hugging the surprised hunter as he hugs back picking me up and swinging me around.

"I didn't know you were who we were picking up.", he says. "Ya Uncle requested I be transferred your guys way, said he wanted another prefect", I say smiling as he keeps his arms around me.

"I wish it was under better times you'd arrived Tess.", says the dark haired hunter.

"Ya I heard about the baby, I need to get to the place so I can pick up a scent.", I say.

"If all of Kaname's aristocrats haven't found a clue what can you do?"he asks

"Yagari, with Tess you got to go with her flow, but she can track things that there's no trail for.", Zero says and I smile back at him.

We walk out to the limo my uncle sent after Zero takes some of my bags for me and helps me load my bags in the trunk.. We then get in and Zero sits next to me, as we discuss the kidnapping.

No one knows how he got in or out.

When we get to the academy Zero helps me drop my stuff in the guest room at the headmasters house before leading me to the moon dorm. I'm only wearing a t-shirt and Jeans with tennis shoes as Zero escorts me into the moon dorm.

Eventually I enter the nursery with a crying Yuki, and Kaname holding her. I walk to the center of the room and close my eyes a moment when I take in the scents of the room and unfortunately I can smell a lot of scents.

"Kaname I need any one whose been in this room other than you and Yuki, Zero and the headmaster because I'm smelling a lot of scents in here." I say looking into the vampire kings eyes as he nods and leaves the room with me, and after a few hours I've discovered I know quite a few of the vampires in this dorm already, I just needed a refresher on there scents. I return to the room and start at the crib.

"Kaname how many wolves are on campus.", I ask as I'm now certain of the scent, as I near the window that's been must have been open at one point during the abduction. I open the window to the balcony picking up a heavy scent of the wolf and a strange vampire's scent as I try to determine his level.

"There are none on campus other than you .", he answers Are any vampires in the area known to employ wolves.", I ask standing on the balcony as I pick up a strong scent as my eyes flash yellow. "I'll have to have that looked into.", he says.

"Well lets try this route first Kaname, please have your vampires try to keep up I really don't want to have to make a blood trail because you vampires are to slow.", I say with the yellow glow thankful for a full moon. "And Zero, it's a full moon, so if you decide to catch up don't get bit.", I say jumping down as my cousin gasps at my actions and I begin in a sprint before shifting my form following the scent trail.

The child's scent is getting weaker so I have to hurry and I can't afford to wait, I have to follow the scent as quickly as possible. I'm coming little one I won't let you down.

Zero's P.o.v.

"Dang it Tess!", I shout as she starts her sprint as I watch her shift into her other form picking up speed, as I jump out the window and follow the scent of her, and her blood. As I run some of the vamps are running with me, Kaname and Kain, as well as Senri, and Rima and Aido. She's definitely moving swiftly as we've lost sight of her. But I can't fault her, when she's tracking she moves quick.

"Kiryu that Wolf better not fail finding my daughter or do anything to cause her harm.", says Kaname.

"Don't worry about what Tess does worry about your own people.", I say.

"Why are you following, this isn't your fight Zero.", Aido says.

"Because if Tess needs back up I'm gonna be there.", I say as we near a clearing in the woods and There's Tess, she's in her human form, and I can sense a pureblood as well as some lower level ones and thanks to helping Tess I can sense the other two wolves.

"Hand over the child!", she states staring the pureblood dead on, as he holds the young pureblood that looks like a young Yuki. I wonder if that's what Tess thinks looking at her as well.

"No I think I'll let my pets and puppets handle you.", states the vampire as the She-Wolf prepares for the onslaught as the first wolf begins his assault as it charges her but she flips out of the way.

"Your pets need to learn to recognize there superiors better.", she says coldly as she pulls out her sighs as one of the vamps tries to get her from behind but she throws him off at one of the wolves.

"I fire the bloody rose at another behind her receiving that look of thanks in her eyes that I learned to read quickly as Aido ices a pair of vampires as Shiki brings out his blood whip on the other wolf while Kaname enters.

"Lord Tog, return my child.", Kaname shouts at him as Juri yells for her daddy. I shoot my way to Tess through the vampires and reach her side where she's busy with them as well as wolves.

"Zero, try not to get bit, you'll become a wolf if you get bit on a full moon.", she says looking at me as she fights the wolf doing a spin pulling a knife out of her boot. "Your gun won't hurt the wolves if you need to use this.", she says handing it to me before back kicking another vampire.

The other vampires are busy including Kaname with the other pureblood, and I can see Tess's eyes doing that thing when she's calculating something.

"Zero, I need to get to Juri, put your hands together.", she says finishing of one of the two wolves. Indicating a boosting motion and I comply. "Your crazy you know that.", I say as she runs up

"Ya you'll learn to love me for it.", she says jumping on my hands as I give her the boost in the air as she rolls and lands next to the young pure blood.

Tess's p.o.v.

"Hey Juri, I'm mommy's cousin I helped mommy when she was young too.", I say soothingly to the scared child. "I'm going to turn into a wolf and I want you to climb onto my back and hold on as tight as you can to me got it cause I'm gonna take you to mommy.", I ask as she nods with her eyes looking at me all wide like Yuki's.

I wink at Zero before I shift again as Juri grabs on and I run with the child on my back as the angry Vampire proceeds to yell profanities at me. I increase my size so Juri will stay on better as I run back to the moon dorms.

I can smell the second wolf trying to keep up, luckily he can't smell me but he can smell Juri. As I near I hear Yuki calling out to Juri as we arrive and I shift back with the child and dorm door behind me.

"Yuki, you get your vampire but down hear and get your daughter before I kick it.", I say as she and Ichijou, and Ruka come out her scooping up Juri as the two vampires prepare to fight my pursuers with me. She takes the girl and runs inside with Ruka, as I prepare as the other wolf catches up and we continue to fight him and a vamp that got through.

Eventually the pureblood comes running being chased by Zero, Kaname and the other Vampire aristocrats. There all bleeding a little except for Kaname but that's cause he's a punk.

"Tess are you alright.", Zero shouts, "It's only a flesh wound Zero.", I say with a smirk and a wink as Ichijo also grins at my comment. "Monty Python and the Holy Grail.", he says. "Dang looks like I owe you the chocolate covered bacon this time." I say smiling at him as he and I lock arms as he spins me on his back as I deliver a nasty kick to the werewolf as he shifts to a human.

"I'm gonna have so much fun when my masters done with you guys, maybe you'll become a pet to the master then I can have you nightly when he's done with you.", he says as I look at him disgusted and Zero must of heard because I can sense he's ready to rip the wolf apart with his bare hands.

"Your never gonna touch her!", shouts Zero as he throws his knife in the wolf's head making him fall dead, while we still got the pureblood problem, as the last vampire is dust.

Sadly I think me and Kaname are the only ones other than Zero that can handle a pureblood and not be controlled. The pureblood vanishes and appears behind me grabbing me using his strength to restrain me.

"Awe let me have a taste, you'll make a great pet.", he says as I roll my eyes before I wince as he sinks his fangs into me and as he drinks I back fist him ripping my flesh as I wince, but knocking him off.

"I am nobody's juice box creep.", I say before he uses his telekinesis sending me flying into a row of trees while Zero fires at him now pissed and Kaname fights with his sword.

"You've killed my pets but I'll be back , and the she-wolf will be my pet as punishment for interfering.", he shouts vanishing as I start to get up feeling very sore, as Zero and Ichijou rush to my side first.

Zero's p.o.v.

When he bit her and flung her into the trees I thought my heart was gonna stop, and any time I couldn't see her I was worrying if she was ok. Me and Ichijou run to Tess as she gets up rubbing her bleeding neck. I pull my tie off and wrap her neck so I can get her to the infirmary. "Hey Zero, I think I hit the last tree to hard or it's the blood loss, but I don't think I can walk to many spots in my eyes.", she says looking at me wincing as I nod in agreement as I scoop her up bridal style to take her to the infirmary. She leans her head against my chest as I nod farewell to the vampires as I rush her to the infirmary.

I shove down the urge to take her blood as I set her on the table. "Your bleeding.", she says looking at me wincing in pain, as I look over her neck wound. "You should lick it.", she says making me blush.

"No I mean as a vampire your saliva has healing properties.", she says," as I can feel her blushing as I lick the blood of her neck and around the wound before running my tongue over her wound making it close up. When I look up she's still red but she's still wincing. "I think I'm black and blue all the way up my back, that's never fun to sleep with.", she say as I sit by her while she leans into me. I run my hands through her soft hair tucking some behind your ear.

She concentrates on me as she looks over me. "You are bleeding.", she says looking at my face and cups it bringing it closer to her before she licks a gash on the side of it and I can feel it mending but now I feel red.

I stay with Tess till she's asleep, and then I only go to my dorm for a change of clothes because the infirmary is closer to the headmasters place and I want to stay close incase that vamp shows up tonight.

I return to her room and spend a lot of time visiting her over the week.


	8. recovery and awkward greetings

The aristocrat vampires seem to know her two seeing as they've all come to visit her, Shiki and Rima brought her Pocky, while Ichijou brought her manga's and Aido and Kain brought her meat knowing she needed meat and the headmaster can't cook well and being aristocrats they could get some pretty good steaks to her. Even Ruka came by and brought Tess something to do.

Tess said it was cause they knew a bored Tess is a dangerous thing. I was sitting in the infirmary as Tess was getting up and ready to leave, but she was still a little sore. The headmaster was going on about how excited he was she was staying, and I had to admit I was too.

"So Uncle Kai, what's my sitch, cause I'm already graduated technically.", she says as I raise an eyebrow.

"I took my classes online since I was always on the move.", she says smiling and shrugging.

"Hmmm, I forgot about that, I guess you'll be a full time prefect and an aid running errands around campus. At night you can patrol and you can help with the change over.", he says as she studies him.

"Uncle Kai, I've been here a week and Yuki hasn't visited, why. I know she's busy but except for her and Kaname everyone's come to see me." she says looking a little hurt and sad and I feel a little mad at Yuki.

Tess was in here because she was trying to save Yuki's child, which to Tess was family and Yuki didn't bother visiting. It was the least she could do.

"Well I'm sure she has good reasons.", Kaien says patting her arm as she raises an eyebrow.

"Hey why don't you go to your room and unpack.", he says as the she-wolf raises an eyebrow again.

Ya I guess. She says rubbing her arms before she carefully slides on her hoodie. I walk with her to her room as she looks down.

"Do you think I did something to upset Yuki.", she say breaking the silence as we enter her room full of boxes as she plops on her bed looking up at me sad. "Don't worry about it Tess, she'll come around.", I says not wanting to discourage her as I sat by her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well I guess I better unpack my clothes." she says as she gets out the first box. I stick around to keep her company and because I didn't want her to strain when she started rearranging the furniture herself or moving things so she could hook up her electronics.

Before we know it her wall is covered with posters and she has a photo board up. I watch as she puts the pictures on it. I notice a few with the some of the aristocrats in it.

"Tess how do you know the other vampires.", I ask as she looks at me smiling.

Tess p.o.v.

"My mom and Kaien planned vacations together a lot and if Yuki came, Kaname came, and at first the others started coming cause they were following him.", she says and then after they got used to me and we became friends we began to meet up on spring breaks and stuff. "Like Ichijou I see him at a lot of comic cons.", I say pointing to a picture of Ichijou going as Usui from Maid Sama with me wearing a wig and maid outfit to look like Misaki..

"Aido likes to go to food festivals so if I have a hunt near one he arranges to meet up and Kain is usually along to keep him in line. I say pointing to a picture of me and Aido in some of the cutouts.

"Shiki and Rima like rides so we meet up to go to theme parks and usually ichijou or Aidou will come so we can have equal riders." I say as I put up some pick up me and Yuki when she'd come to visit.

She used to be so shy. I then dig out some newer pictures of me and Zero from his visit to my turf.

I let out a sigh, "I move so much, it's easier to befriend people who can meet up with and hang out, plus as vampires the time Zone change doesn't cost them sleep to talk on the phone.", I say as I sit down by Zero again looking at my boards seeing that I can definitely fit some more picks.

"I think this is my hardest move yet.", I say looking into Zero's eyes feeling vulnerable. "I was excited to see you, but it's another move.", I say and leave out the part were Yuki's been avoiding me.

He wraps his arm back around me in a hug.

"I for one am glad your hear now, knowing you were going on all those hunts alone again after I left was killing me.", he says as we look into each others eyes and I can see them swirling with emotions and I can feel genuine concern and affection for me from him which warms my heart.

"Well Zero I think I'm gonna take a nap, those painkillers are making me sleepy.", I say yawning as he smiles at me moving so I can lay down as he faces me and runs his hands down my face along my hairline as I close my eyes and eventually succumb to sleep.

"Zero's P.o.v.

I watch Tess slow her breathing as she dozes off wearily. I hate seeing her down, dang Yuki ignoring her.

She saved Yuki's hide, and years later her child's, and Tess genuinely loves Yuki as her cousin despite the circumstances. Tess radiates love to those she cares for, and it draws you in. She didn't deserve Yuki's behavior and next time I saw Yuki I'd tell her that too.

When did I stop loving Yuki though, I still care for her but its not what it was. When I came back home from vacation with the headmaster the first thing I wanted to do was put Tess's contact info in my phone, and then anytime she called she was always concerned how I was doing but I just wanted to hear her voice. And concerned herself with me before going into what she was up too.

I looked over the she-wolf and realized I'd be devastated if she was gone from my life and if she leaves I'd be tempted to follow her.

I'm drawn to her like I was the vampire who bit me, but in a good way. I continue to stroke her hair wondering if her wolf fur is as soft. As a wolf she was a pretty coloring thanks to her hair color. Eventually her presence soothes me into a lull of sleep. When I wake up I notice she's gone but I hear rustling in the kitchen so I head into the kitchen where Tess is sitting on the counter with a sandwich in her right and the student handbook in her left.

"Sleep well.", she says smiling at me as if she's bounced back from her down mood already as I hop on the counter next to her.

"You know I think you eat more than most girls I know.", I say as she puts the sandwich in her mouth.

"Have to I have a high metabolism to support.", she says holding her hand out with the sandwich in it to me and I grab her hand and bite it knowing what she was doing. Receiving a merry smile from her as I look over her shoulders.

"Did the headmaster give you the uniform yet.", I ask. "Yup and my dad used to think my skirts at home were short, I'm so tall I'm worried someone's gonna see my panties.", she says and at the thought I feel myself blushing. Now I'm not so sure I want her in uniform, I don't want the other guys seeing her like that, even though Tess has great legs. Right now she's in a hoodie with short hello kitty pajama shorts on on her crossed.

"Oh Zero, Tess great your still here!", shouts the headmaster as her rushes in the house with a sack of groceries. "I have dinner guests coming to dine with us tonight." he says as Tess bites her sandwich again chewing while he talks.

"Your not gonna give Tess food poisoning on her first night out of the infirmary are you?", I ask as she smirks playfully.

"Oh Zero you can be so mean.", Kaien says fake crying as Tess suppresses a giggle.

"Well I wanted to give Tess a heads up so she can dress nice.", he says causing her to raise an eyebrow.

Tess p.o.v.

"So whose the important guest.", I ask finishing my sandwich before getting a cup of water. "It's a surprise.", he says as I sense his nervousness. "Than why are you so nervous?", I ask hopping back on the counter to drink.

"Oh Tess my little mei I'm not nervous just really excited.", he says as I raise an eyebrow at him. "Really your gonna go with that excuse.", I say finishing my water before cleaning my glass up

"Well while you lie to yourself I'm gonna get ready to go for a run.", I say excusing my self as I wink at a smirking Zero. I change into some jogging shorts and a workout tank as I head out of my room. I look out the window before I run outside and begin to run the campus, I need to get some of this excess energy out.

I return a little while later and enter quietly hearing the Zero, and my Uncle arguing in the kitchen. "You can't do that you crazy old man!", shouts Zero. "But it'll be so yummy.", says my Uncle.

"Look I may not care for your choice of guests but I'm not gonna let you give Tess food poisoning!", shouts Zero. I guess while I was out my Uncle spilled the beans. I grab a towel and a sundress and some panties and run into the bathroom putting a towel on the door so I can pop into the shower.

I let the water wash all my worries down the drain. After I'm dressed again I blow dry my hair and admire my magenta sundress before shoving my towel in the hamper and gathering my dirty clothes to throw in the hamper in my bedroom.

I pop in the kitchen as my uncle cries about how cute I look while Zero stirs a pot, before looking up as our gazes capture each other and lock on. I can see Zero's cheeks rise in a little blush. "Tess could you please set the table.", says my uncle interrupting us and I nod and begin with getting out the plates.

I stand in the kitchen thinking about the cute prefect in the next room, feeling myself turn pink at the thought.

I return to the kitchen for the cups and start to pull out five but I'm just an inch short on the last one as I stand on my tip toes. "Here I got that.", Zero says standing behind me and reaching for it his arm crossing over me. "thanks.", I say looking up at him with another smile.

As I finish setting the table the door bell rings and I run to open it, and nearly sweat drop. At the door is the Kuran's. My cousin was the dinner guest….

Ch8

Tess's p.o.v.

I recover quickly and bring out my smile "Yuki, Kaname so glad you guys made it out.", I say hugging my startled cousin and her startled mate who is holding there child. "Come on in.", I say leading them in to the dining room where my uncle rushes in a high chair so Kaname can set Juri down before he squeezes Yuki, and fawns over Juri.

"So um Tess how long are you visiting for?", she says making small talk. "Well my parents were concerned I was overworking out my way, so they convinced me to apply for a transfer to the Hunter's association out here. And with Uncle Kai and Toga being up there my transfer was approved so I'm here to stay indefinitely.", I reply and sense Yuki and Kaname's surprise making me smile more.

Although Juri seems elated, and reaches towards me to which I kneel before the child's high chair so I'm eye level making her smile more. "What do you think about that little one.", I say as she claps happily.

"So Tess will you be in the day or the night class while attending.", asks Kaname.

"Oh Kaname Tess-Kun is already graduated so she's gonna be assisting a few of the teachers and running errands for me in between perfecting duties.", says my Uncle.

"That and I get two kinds of missives so I'd have to much explaining to do.", I say before excusing myself to the kitchen to help Zero.

I enter to see my favorite male stiring a pan. "Need any help?", I ask as he smiles back at me. "No I like to cook, it's relaxing as long as the headmaster stays out.", he says

"How are you doing?" he asks looking over at me. "It's awkward after so long to be talking to her again.", I say as he nods in understanding. Although I can sense a little confusion and discomfort. I figure it's because he doesn't like Kaname and maybe he still has some feelings for Yuki.

We keep each other company in a companionable quiet, and eventually I start to take the food into the dining room where the guests are seated talking, and I can feel an awkwardness in the air every time I come into the room like I'm missing something.

Eventually were all seated at the table even though Zero would rather be somewhere other than eating with Kaname. He's stationed himself next to me and we're across from Yuki and Juri while my Uncle and Kaname are at the ends.

"So Tess I can smell most wolves but how is it when I'm around your family we don't pick up your scents.", asks Kaname when I got food in my mouth as I eye him.

"Well Kaname, we're sealed.", I say

"Does that mean you could go beserk like Zero could some day.", says Yuki as I look at her trying not to roll my eyes. "Nope.", I say popping my p. "I was born a wolf and the seal is just a protective measure.", I state.

"So how come when Tess was kept in the infirmary recovering the whole night class came to see her, but you Yuki her cousin whose baby she saved and Kaname never showed up to see her.", says Zero eyeing them coldly.

"Yuki and I were busy, but I assure you we are grateful that Tess came and helped find and rescue our child.", says Kaname and I put my hand on Zero's arm in a calming gesture. The rest of the dinner went awkwardly with Zero and Kaname exchanging unpleasant barbs, Yuki dealing with the baby or looking at her lap and my uncle fawning over the baby.

Eventually my Uncle leads the guests the living room as I start to help Zero clear the table. I find an apron and throw it over my dress an start to do dishes with Zero helping. "Well this has been weird hasn't it.", I say as he grunts.

Once everything is cleaned up and put away I get ready to head to the living room as Zero grabs my hand.

I look up at him as his hand cups my face looking into my eyes trying to make a decision.

"You look great tonight Tess.", he says making me blush , "I meant to say so earlier but then Kuran shows up and he always gets my blood boiling. ", he says.

"I know, I can sense your blood pressure rise when he enters a room.", I say smiling before he follows me into the living room where I sit on the armrest of the chair Zero decides on. He always smells so good to me.

"Um Tess can I talk to you alone for a few minutes.", says Yuki. "Ya sure thing cuz.", I say as I lead her into the guest room I'm occupying. "so was sup.", I ask tilting my head. "Why did you come here.", she says staring at me.

"Exactly like I said earlier.", I said. "I think Zero's using just using you to make me jealous.", she blurts before covering her mouth. And if crickets were chirping would be the only thing to make this visit more awkward.

"Well is it working?", I say playfully as she gasps. "Relax cuz, I'm just kidding and me and Zero are just really good friends for now. Besides do you honestly think that lowly of him. Seriously your letters used to say he was your best friend."

"I just don't want him to hurt you.", she says and then I pick it up she is jealous. "I'm a big girl cuz, and if he was using me I wouldn't give him the time of day because I would know." I say as I sit on the bed as Kaname barges in taking my hand.

"Then are you using him because your mad I haven't contacted you.", she asks. "Wow Yuki I'm flattered I didn't know you thought so low of me. Even Kaname knows I wouldn't stoop that low.", I say tilting my head . "Yuki even though Tess is a wolf, her intentions are usually good ones so I'd suggest you calm yourself before you say anything else to her you might regret.

They eventually left my room and the rest of the night was awkward. I eventually changed into some jammies and washed my face before plopping on the couch while my Uncle went to his office. I flipped on TV and got comfortable as Zero sat by me now in a pair of track pants and a Cross Academy hoodie.

It was such a relief that the dinner was over and my cousin were gone, now I could spend the rest of the evening with my future mate getting to know him.


End file.
